Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular relates to a liquid crystal display device with a high pixel density.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have become increasingly used in various electronic devices. In particular, active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCD) have attracted great interests because each pixel can be selectively turned on or off by a switching element provided in each pixel. Various modes of AMLCDs such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode have been developed. An IPS mode or a FFS mode LCD includes a pixel electrode pattern and a common electrode formed above a substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are controlled by a transverse electric field which is substantially parallel to the substrate surface. When a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode pattern, the liquid crystal molecules rotate in a plane which is substantially parallel to the substrate surface to allow light transmittance. One of the major advantages provided by an IPS mode or a FFS mode is a wide viewing angle, and compared to the IPS mode, the FFS mode has improved electrode design such that light transmission is enhanced. However, for currently available IPS or FFS mode LCDs, there are still issues to be resolved such as low light transmission, light leakage and color mixture.
Furthermore, there has been a demand in recent years for developing liquid crystal displays having a high pixel density or pixels per inch (PPI) such that a higher resolution can be achieved. However, challenges still exist for the development of high pixel density liquid crystal displays.